


thinking 'bout chanel

by hyuckyang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Boxer Jaemin, First Aid, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Med Student Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyang/pseuds/hyuckyang
Summary: “I don’t understand why you keep doing this to yourself,” Jisung murmurs under his breath while in deep concentration. He splashes some saline solution on a cotton pad before dabbing it gently against the open wound. “You know that it always results in you being here, all bruised up.”Jaemin hisses as the pad encounters the cut on his cheekbone but quickly regains his structure. His eyes flutter close as he focuses on steading his breathing instead. “Maybe I just want to see you.”(Or, Jisung is a medical student that constantly has to patch up boxer Jaemin's bruises. Not that he truly minds.)





	thinking 'bout chanel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tertulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tertulia/gifts).



> To Mari, thank you for coming up with this cute prompt (that truly formed out of nowhere) with me. I hope you like it my angel, ily. And Nik, thank you for beta-ing.
> 
> The two songs that this fic is inspired by are 'chanel' and 'thinking bout you' by Frank Ocean. I suggest listening to those while reading.

“You’re back.”

 

Jisung isn’t surprised when he sees a familiar face sitting on top of the stretcher. He stopped feeling that emotion a couple of weeks ago, or has it been months already? He would never be able to tell. You see, time is nothing more than an illusion inside the walls of the emergency room, an illusion he has no knowledge of until he leaves the premises of the hospital only to find the sun shining brightly in the middle of a cloudless sky instead of the endless darkness he had last seen while being out there.

 

“Thought you might’ve missed your favorite patient,” Jaemin, the owner of the familiar face, heaves out. Well, as familiar as it gets while being covered up in harsh cuts and expanding bruises. That sight should be normal to him by now, hell Jisung doesn’t even remember if he has ever  _seen_ Jaemin without some sort of bruise covering him up, but it still leaves a sour taste in his mouth nonetheless.

 

Jisung doesn’t put any time to waste and gets closer to the stretcher in order to fully examine just how bad the bruises are tonight. From a distance, he can already tell that this isn’t the worst look Jaemin has waltzed in here with, but he definitely looks like he could use some immediate aid. The first thing he does is to examine the open cut wound on top of the left side of Jaemin’s cheek, near his cheekbone. Slow, deep wine colored blood travels down his cheek, to the side of his jawline before falling down on either the stretcher or his jean covered thigh from said wound.

 

“I don’t understand why you keep doing this to yourself,” Jisung murmurs under his breath while in deep concentration. He splashes some saline solution on a cotton pad before dabbing it gently against the open wound to properly clean it up. “You know that it always results in you being here, all bruised up.”

 

Jaemin hisses as the pad encounters the cut on his cheekbone but quickly regains his structure. His eyes flutter close as he focuses on steading his breathing instead. “Maybe I just want to see you.”

 

“There are better ways to do that,” Jisung retaliates, more than used to Jaemin’s off-hand pickup lines. It’s not that they don’t do something to him, because they do, it’s just that while being under the eyes of his supervisors, he needs to be careful of how he treats his patients. At least until he finishes medical school and officially gains the doctor title in front of his name.. four years from now.

 

The cut is thankfully not that deep, so he manages to clean it out rather swiftly, all before Jaemin opens up his eyes. It’s only when Jisung applies a band-aid to cover up the wound that Jaemin locks eyes with him again. “I like a little bit of action, and you refuse to come to my matches — which you completely should by the way.”

 

While searching for other bruises, Jisung inquires Jaemin to take off his shirt, without replying to his earlier statement. There isn’t a moment of hesitation in Jaemin’s movements as he pulls his somewhat sweaty and (Jisung assumes) bloody t-shirt off of his body. When Jaemin understands that Jisung wouldn’t answer his unofficial invitation, he shrugs before continuing: “You should’ve seen the other guy, Doc. Big dude with huge muscles and tattoos, but I wanted to give it a shot anyway. Chanel doesn’t step down from anybody, you know? I think I got him pretty damn good too,” Jaemin rambles off as Jisung inspect each bruise on his torso. There’s so, so many of them that Jisung doesn’t know where they begin and where they end. It’s as if his body has turned into a canvas of blues, purples and angry red’s.

 

“Maybe  _Chanel s_ hould reconsider his actions because as far as I can tell, there wasn’t another boxer coming in here with you tonight,” Jisung answers while facing Jaemin’s back. There are some more bruises up against his spine, but nothing serious like his front side.

 

One thing that Jisung really (like utterly deeply) likes about Jaemin is his stage name slash boxing name. The name was inspired by the high-end brand, of course. In most ways, it fits Jaemin perfectly, in the sense that he seems like a luxury so far out of reach — just like the original brand. At first, he had only known him as Chanel, the reckless boxing champ that had arrived at the underground scene faster than the speed of light, but in due time he finally got to know the person behind Chanel — Jaemin. They aren’t far different from each other since they are the same person after all, but there are some distinct differences. For instance, Jaemin was intensely prettier. Don't get him wrong, Chanel is hot as is, but Jaemin doesn’t possess the nasty scars around his body, instead, he owns the brightest smile and the perfectly flushed cheeks that Jisung has sadly only seen on Jaemin’s Instagram pictures.

 

Jaemin is smirking when Jisung faces his front again. “I think you might want to check my thigh as well.”

 

“Goddamnit, Jaemin,” Jisung breaks character when he spots the angrily bleeding cut starting at the middle of Jaemin’s thigh all the way down to his knees. He lifts Jaemin’s body right away and puts him down on a lying position on top of the uncomfortable stretcher. With quick motions, he manages to cut up his pants and scoot them aside in order to aid the cut properly. “I thought boxing didn’t have knives in it?”

 

“It doesn’t,” Jaemin chuckles. His breathing turns more staggered as Jisung’s gloved up hands start inspecting the sensitive area. “I guess this is the reason as to why you see me here and not him.”

 

''What happened?'' Jisung questions, and for a second he finds himself wondering if he truly wants to know the answer.

 

''He got upset over the fact that a younger, skinnier dude was winning. One of his friends threw him a knife before I realized what was happening,'' Jaemin grimaces as he recalls the event that unfolded. He shifts his weight to his forearms and watches Jisung gather around the appropriate pieces of equipment to use.

 

“Okay, I will have to give you stitches, Jaemin. Do you need any calming medicine?” Jisung asks, eyes turning softer as he gazes at Jaemin’s cloudy ones when he deems himself done. They don’t lose the play in them, they never do, but that doesn’t mean he can’t easily spot a hint of worry lying in the surface of them.

 

“Free drugs? Who can say no to that?” Jaemin giggles, pulls up his hands and bends his fingers in a “hand me” motion. Jisung snorts at his joke but proceeds to walk to the cabin at the end of the hallway in order to retrieve some medicine, leaving Jaemin alone for the time being.  

 

When Jisung returns with medicine in his hands, he gets greeted by Jaemin with his gaze locked on the brightly lit ceiling with a lingering smile on his lips. This is such an urgent situation, yet Jisung’s feet halt at the entrance of the room. He looks so peaceful while lying there as if he has no worries in his life and that the scars and wounds all over his body don’t exist. His smile makes it seem as if the only place he truly wants to be is right there; body lying on top of an uncomfortable stretcher with Jisung close by.

 

“Alright, Jaemin. Drink this up and I’ll start the procedure in two minutes,” he announces when he finally regains his senses. He is a doctor (student) beforehand, silly crushes and whatnot aside.

 

“Bottoms up,” Jaemin grins and swallows the entire content in one go. He falls back down on the stretcher and pitches his eyes close, as his breathing turns slower and slower by the minute.

 

 

“Are you alright?” Jisung asks when he has finished up the last stitch. Jaemin stopped grunting two stitches ago and instead settled down on a tension-filled silence. The stitching barely took five minutes, not only because Jisung worked as quickly as he possibly could, but also because Jaemin was undoubtedly an amazing patient that always followed whatever lead Jisung asked him to do.

 

Jaemin pulls himself up again on the stretcher in a seating position and giggles loudly, making the patient behind the curtain next to him separating the two groan out in annoyance. He shoots the curtain a look before bursting out in laughter, most definitely the effect of the calming medicine. ”I’m more than alright, I feel fantastic.”

 

Jisung can’t suppress the smile that stretches out on his lips. He still has some work to do on Jaemin, which he moves on to quickly before the calming medicine fades away. His hands work instantly, even if he was a relatively new student, he was still very active and efficient on the job leading to a good amount of experience and knowledge.

 

They stand there in quietness as Jisung wraps bandages around Jaemin’s body as a precaution, careful not to let his hands bump into the aching body. As much as he wants to linger around, perhaps soothe the pain away with feather-like touches, he knows it’s highly inappropriate.

 

He understands why Jaemin does it, he truly does. Jisung was intelligent enough to see both sides, like the Chanel logo, similar to Jaemin’s alias. Boxing might ruin his body, and harm him in ways that are despicable, but the way his eyes light up as he shares his fighting stories with Jisung are more than enough for him understand why he does it. He tries to, at the very least, because Jaemin deserves to be understood. It’s not from a liking perspective, because Jisung doesn’t like Jaemin, he just thinks he’s cool. Yeah, that’s all.

 

“You know, Doc — you are truly so amazing. You let me come in here several nights a month without really judging me. You take care of me so well,” Jaemin breaths, and it hits the side of Jisung’s cheeks like cotton flowers, delicately. “You take care of the big man so well.”

 

“I’m just doing my job,” Jisung puts distance between them, both physically by stepping back but also emotionally with his words. He shoots him a small, nonpersonal smile before he starts cleaning up the metal table next to the stretcher in order to save himself from further awkwardness.

 

Despite the distance, Jaemin’s eyes bore into him. It’s as if he has realized what Jisung had tried to do somewhere deep in his heart, so he chooses instead to pull him back closer with the force of his eyes. It works, just almost, because as much as Jisung’s wants to fight it — Jaemin’s eyes is something he never stops thinking about.

 

“Just come to one match,” Jaemin whispers, suddenly sounding hesitant for the first time during the night. “Please, Jisung. I get to see what you do almost every week, won’t you see what I do as well?”

 

Jisung’s drops the roll of bandages on the metal table in front of him in pure surprise. He whips his head around to face the wounded boy. Not only does the abrupt motion make him dazed, but so does the sound of his name coming out of Jaemin’s lips. “You called me Jisung,” he obviously states, voice high pitched in surprise.

 

Jaemin seems just as surprised to Jisung’s observation as if he wasn’t the one mumbling out the name. With his surprise comes a glint in his eyes that’s unlike any other Jisung has seen. If his eyes pulled him in before, the look in them now trapped him in full on. “Do you want to come now, Jisung?”

 

Ever since Jaemin walked into the emergency room for the first time around the same time as  Jisung's first month of his internship, he has been consistent on calling Jisung _'Doc'_ only. No matter how much Jisung tried to convince him that he was far from being a doctor, and was only a student, Jaemin had still kept up with the nickname. Jisung would never admit to it, but the nickname made him feel a certain amount of pride and importance. However, hearing Jaemin finally say his name was enough to make a crack form in the deepest layer of the wall he had built around himself.

 

''When and where?''

 

—

 

As a medical student and an intern at the hospital, the concept named ''free time'' is nothing more than that; a concept. Jisung can't remember for the life of him the last time he had gone out with his friends to have fun, let alone gone out completely alone to somewhere entirely out of his comfort zone. The last years of his life have consisted of three places only; university, hospital, and home and not some rustic old building that had more broken windows than fully functional ones. He wants to assume that the building was some sort of theater back when it was actually practical, but he can't be fully sure because every single inch of the vicinity is crowded with people, making all the decorations disappear in plain sight.

 

To say that he feels uncomfortable is an understatement. He knows that he looks so out of place with his clean clothes and freshly cut hair, but he is here for a reason (a very, very important reason to that) which means that no matter how much he wants to find the closest wall to hide into, he can't. Jaemin counts on him to be here, and the mere thought of disappointing him makes his chest pang.

 

Jaemin had instructed him to wait by the left ringside until his fight would be over. When Jisung had arrived, the buzzer had just announced the beginning of the first round, making him there just in time for the fight to start. They were in the middle of the fifth round now, and Jisung got to see firsthand how the bruises he has come to get more than familiar with form on Jaemin's skin. He wasn't all that informed on how boxing worked, but he knows that the rules that usually accompany don't apply in this scenario. There was some kicking and some choking involved too, but nobody seemed to have batted one single eyelash. Everybody was simply too focused on cheering for their personal favorite than to care.

 

Thankfully, Jaemin seemed to have the upper hand. Jisung never truly doubted him, but it was only expected for him to assume Jaemin wasn't that good judging by the state his body usually looked in. Being here now proved him seriously wrong  — Jaemin was actually  _good_. Good as in he threw more punches than he received, all while wearing a cocky smirk. A smirk that left the inside of Jisung's body on fire.

 

 

''So, Doc? Do you get it now?''

 

When the fight had ended on the eighth round with Jaemin as the clear winner, Jisung got the opportunity to ask Jaemin to follow him to his car in order to mend his wounds. Jaemin hadn't answered with his words, and instead showed Jisung a satisfied smile that shone brighter than the midnight moon above them.

 

Under the dim lights of his car, Jisung can easily conclude that there was no bleeding coming from Jaemin aside from a small scratch on his neck which means that Jisung didn't have to worry about blood spilling on his passenger seat. He simply sat there with his eyes curiously on Jaemin's instead. ''I suppose I do. You proved me wrong tonight, Jaemin.''

 

Jaemin seems taken back for a second, before the warm smile on his lips returns. Jisung quickly resolves that this smile is one of his favorites. It's the smile where a hint of stars lay in his eyes, while his lips are too busy dancing around a wide but a soft stretch of a smile. It seems so genuine that Jisung almost wants to find solace in it. At the same time, it so different from how Jaemin usually is, and what he usually does, which makes Jisung want to cherish it all the more. This smile doesn't belong to Chanel, it's strictly Jaemin's.  ''Told ya, I'm freaking amazing.''

 

The scratch on Jaemin's neck bugs the medical gene in his body, so Jisung reaches out for the small first aid kit he has in the glovebox of his car. ''Let me put a band-aid on that,'' he states and pulls out a nude colored band-aid. The scratch wasn't deep enough for him to worry about cleaning it. Instead, he simply puts his finger on Jaemin's chin, lifts it up slightly and applies the band-aid as swiftly as he can. The next move would be to lean back against his own seat, perhaps even ask Jaemin if he should drive him home, but for some reason, he lingers there with his index finger under Jaemin's chin and eyes locked on his.

 

''We aren't at the hospital anymore,'' Jaemin murmurs, breaking the stillness of the night around them. Jisung can't be sure, but he thinks that Jaemin's eyes flicker down at his lips, which makes him lick them subconsciously.

 

''We aren't,'' Jisung repeats, confirming his statement. The car seems much smaller and arguably hotter by the second. There's a rush of feelings inside his chest that make both a hint of adrenaline but at the same time calmness run through his veins, which sounds completely stupid but that's the only way he can describe it. Perhaps this is what flying amidst the sky feels like.

 

Jaemin turns his body to the side so that he can face Jisung fully, with nothing but the center console between them. He moves carefully to make sure that Jisung's hand below his chin doesn't disappear, and honestly Jisung doubt that he would ever draw it back. ''So you don't have to worry about anyone walking in here.''

 

''I don't,'' at this point, Jisung was far too nervous to form his own statements, so he simply just steals Jaemin's. It seems to have some sort of positive effect on him though because his smile brightens for every word that leaves Jisung's lips.

 

''Here we are; just Jisung and Jaemin,'' Jaemin whispers, and it's only then Jisung notices how close he has gotten. Each word hits his lips with a force, making them tickle slightly. He almost wants to scratch it, but how does one scratch their lips?

 

''Just Jisung and Jaemin,'' Jisung confirms with a nod, and suddenly there are lips on his own.

 

The way his heart is beating in his chest can't be healthy, but who cares about health when Jaemin's lips make him feel better than he has ever felt in his entire life. There are so many emotions building up and at the same time bursting out inside of him, that he is sure he is unable to focus on just one of them. All he can do is sit there, in the cramped car with his hands resting on each side of Jaemin's jaw, kissing the boy of his dreams.

 

Unsurprisingly, the kiss is so Jaemin that Jisung almost threatens out in laughter. It's everything Jisung has known him to be; soft, warm but at the same time with a hint of confidence. Confidence in the sense that Jaemin quickly takes control of the kiss by leaning his head to the left side, and lick into Jisung's mouth with his eager tongue. Jisung doesn't deny him of his needs and desperately follows along whatever trail he creates from them. After all, Jisung was the one that usually creates the pace between them, it was only fair for Jaemin to do it sometime too.  

 

Jaemin’s bruised knuckles graze against his cheekbones, a soft touch which is a juxtaposition to his earlier activities. As cheesy as it sounds, it makes the butterflies in his stomach alive. Jisung never knew butterflies could come alive during the night until this moment right here. As Jaemin’s hands travel further down to the small hairs on his nape, the butterflies on his stomach only travel upwards, closer to where his heart is located.

 

''I usually take care of you, but from now on, I think you'll have to take care of my erratic heart,'' Jisung finds himself panting when the need of air clouds his brain. Jaemin only chuckles against his lips, before he brings him back in a breathtaking kiss.  

 

Jisung doesn't doubt that Jaemin will continue on walking into the emergency room with skin colored in every shade of the sundown, but at least he knows now that he will always be at the other side of the curtains waiting to patch him up.

**Author's Note:**

> The world deserves more Jaesung, in my humble opinion. *shrug emoji*
> 
> Kudos/comments are very loved & appriciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckyan) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckyang)


End file.
